Have I Shown You?
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: Noin calls Sally because she is having trouble with Zechs on Mars. Sally gives her some love advice, and Noin hangs up feeling somewhat better about her problems. Then Sally has a visitor...but what does he want??? Mild 6x9 Mostly 5xS....r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


A/N: jus something my strange mind came up with…small amounts of ZxN and some WxS

**Warnings**: sexual implications and some perverted humor….nothing too bad..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

"Have I Shown You?"

            _RRRIIINNNGGG_

Sally glared at the vid-phone; she had just been changing into her pajamas, but had only gotten so far as to take her Preventer jacket off. She had been looking forward to a long dreamless, no interruptions sleep. So much for that…

            _RRRIIINNNGGG_

Sally threw her jacket on the ground irritably and pushed the speaker phone on the machine.

            "Hello," she said crisply, glaring into the screen to see the opposer. It happened to be her friend and once Preventer partner, Lucrezia Noin. The young woman's hair was longer than it once was, coming just above her shoulders, and curling slightly at the ends. There were dark circles under her big violet eyes, and her skin seemed sort of pale. Which made sense, actually, considering she'd been living on Mars for four months.

            "Hey, Sally, is this a bad time?" Noin asked warily, wondering what could have upset her blonde friend. 

            "Nah, its alright…" Sally said, her expression softening, Noin probably had a good reason for calling her at 11:30, maybe something happened on Mars, "How's the terraforming going?"

            Noin put on a strained smile, "Great."

            "How has Zechs been?" Sally ventured to ask, figuring it was the source of the raven-haired woman's problem. Sally assumed she was right as she saw Noin's lower lip tremble slightly. 

            "The same Sal," she said softly, "Exactly the same…"

            Sally offered a reassuring smile, motioning for her to elaborate.

            "I'm like his sister, you wouldn't understand," she said, continuing, "I mean, not necessarily his sister, but he hasn't shown anything but brotherly affection for me since we got here."

            Sally smirked, "You mean four years alone with that man and you haven't banged him up, yet?" Sally asked in an attempt to cheer Noin up.

            "What the hell are you talking about, Sally, we haven't even kissed!"

            Sally let out a low whistle. This problem could be so easily solved. The problem was, her friend was too shy, no…that wasn't the word…respectful maybe. Lucrezia believed Zechs still had his own personal demons to deal with, and didn't want to burden him. Sometimes, ya gotta jump though. The whole "leap of faith" thing. Atleast that's what Sally believed in. 

            "Ya wanna know what I think you should do, Luc?" Sally asked, leaning forward towards the screen and looking straight at her friend. 

            Noin nodded, also leaning closer. Maybe Sally's advice would help her. From what she heard, Sally's love life was going great.

            "Make the first move, he's probably waiting for you, Lu," Sally said seriously. If there was anyone who came close to being as honorable as Wufei, it was Zechs. Maybe honor wasn't the right word…more like gentlemanly. Yes, Zechs wasn't exactly honorable, but he was a gentleman. Sally snorted, one could not say the same for Wufei.  

            Noin sighed, leaning back, "Maybe you're right, Sal, but what if he pushes me away? God, you know I couldn't handle that!"

            Sally raised an eyebrow curiously, "Well…" she said slowly, "Standing around fretting over it, losing your _sleep _over it isn't helping any either."

            Noin chuckled, Sally was never one to sugar coat words. Always got straight to the point. That was why she was so great at giving advice. She told you what she thought and if you didn't like it, then it's your own damn fault!

            "Thanks, Sally, I think I will try…" Noin said, trailing off as she thought about the pro's and con's of a situation she would be throwing herself into. 

            Sally grinned, "Good," she said, nodding, "Maybe I can get some sleep and you can _get _some!" she added, emphasizing on the "get." 

            Lucrezia threw her head back, laughing for the first time in a long while. 

            "Later," the Italian said, "Noin, out."

            Sally turned off the vid-phone, letting out a sigh she had been holding in. Maybe now she could get some sleep! She kicked her jacket that she had thrown in her fit of anger, and it landed softly on the couch. She didn't have much in her apartment, but she didn't mind. Crossing the hallway she entered her bedroom, the only bedroom, and proceeded to undo the tie that was wrapped annoyingly around her neck. She despised the uniforms, the only positive side being that they didn't have to wear skirts. She threw the tie on her nightstand, untucking her shirt. She had her shirt almost over her head when she felt rather than heard movement by her bedroom door. She dropped her shirt and whirled around to face the culprit, which happened to be…

            "Wufei?" Sally said, although she stated it like a question. The Chinese man nodded, leaning against her open doorway.

            "Don't you knock?" Sally asked lightly, sitting on the edge of her bed, and watching Wufei with her sky blue eyes. 

            Wufei held up a key, waving it in the air. It looked distinctly like the key to her apartment. He tossed it across the room, and Sally caught it, placing it on her nightstand by the tie she had thrown earlier. 

            Then Wufei did something not many people were privileged to see. He smiled. Striding across the room in that graceful way he does everything. He kneeled on both knees in front of the amused woman. He looked up at her as he ran his hands up the length of her thighs. He stopped from going any further, folding his arms and resting them on her legs. 

            "Have I told you how much I love you lately," he asked, resting his chin on his arms.

            Sally smiled warmly down at him, "You just did," she replied teasingly.

            Wufei growled slightly, she was not making this easy. He kissed one of her thighs, glaring at the fabric of her jeans that dared to defy him. He looked her in the eyes again, and then smirked.

            "Have I shown you?" he ventured, watching her expression carefully. 

            "Mmm…" but the rest of her reply was lost as Wufei's mouth sealed over hers.

            So much for resting. Oh well, this was much better than sleep, anyway. 

A/N: just a ONE SHOT that has been running through my head for awhile. I decided to post it…well…I just did, okay!!! ^_^ hope ya liked, au revior!!!

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami

                
  



End file.
